Here By My Side
by cg's-gal-72689
Summary: She heard two things, though. The first: “Get the doctor in here, now!” The second was after she had been checked over and scanned with some machine that was so cold. It was “Pulmonary embolism! We need to get her to the OR now!”
1. Questions

Here By My Side  
  
AN: Hola everyone! I'm trying to work on an Alias story right now, but it is not going well (the inspiration is not flowing) so I decided to write what has been going on in my head, which is lots of Josh and Donna storylines. I am a total JD fan, so this is my take on the impending situation. Depending on how you guys respond, I'll see how long I make this go.  
  
She's not waking up. They said that maybe after a while she would wake up. But then she didn't. It's been, what, five hours since I got here. No movement. All I can do is stare at her. There's nothing to do but..._Brrrrrrriiiiiinnngg!! Brrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnggggg!_ My cell phone buzzed with noise.  
"Hello?"  
"Josh." I heard the calm voice of my boss answer.  
"Leo, hi. I meant to call, but..."  
"It's no problem. How is she doing?"  
"Bad. Her lung collapsed, she had multiple compound fractures to the leg and now has a metal rod in there, and she's still asleep."  
"I'm sure it's just part of the recovery process. How are you?"  
"Let's not ask that question."  
"Josh, don't make me regret letting you go. Here, I'm having Margaret set up a reservation for you..."  
"I'm not leaving her!" I snapped.  
"Calm down. At a point, you will need a shower. I'll have it set so you can check in tomorrow afternoon. How 'bout we send some clothes over too? Tomorrow, you can get all cleaned up and go right back to her, I promise."  
"Leo, I'm sorry. I just... I don't know what to do." I was losing it. "I don't think I can do anything without her. I can't lose her."  
"You won't. It takes quite a strong girl to run your life. She's got a kick in her yet."  
"I hope so. Talk to you later." I closed the phone and went back to staring at Donna. "Oh, Donna." Maybe, by some chance, she could hear me. I took her hand in mine and looked straight at her. "Don't go. Stay here with me. You keep me going each day. I would go crazy without you. Look at me right now! Why I haven't said this before, I don't really know. All I know is..." I heard a beeping start and I stopped talking. A nurse came in, but she didn't seem in a rush. "What's going on? What's that sound?"  
"It's okay, Mr. Lyman, this is a good beeping. Her stats have risen 40% in the last two hours. She's recovering faster than we thought she would. She'll be awake within the next hour." She gave me a smile and walked back out.  
"Donna, you're gonna be okay. Thank God, you're gonna be okay." I squeezed her hand and began to smile. It felt odd, smiling, since I hadn't done it in so long. I looked away for a second and saw the small vase of flowers sitting on the side table. Donna needed better flowers than these. I squeezed her hand again.  
"Ow..." I heard a whisper. My head spun around. Donna's eyes had fluttered open and were now focused right on me. "I know I'm a pain but that's no reason to break my hand."  
"Donna! Oh, gosh, you're awake."  
"Where am I? What happened? Fitzwallace, the congressmen, Andy, are they okay?"  
"You're in Germany. You were airlifted here from Israel. The jeep you were driving in was hit by a road bomb."  
"And the others?" I sighed.  
"You're the only one who survived from your car. Nobody else was hurt." She gasped.  
"Why did I make it?"  
"I don't know. I think God decided I needed more chastising before you left me for good." I tried to joke, but tears had started to fall down my cheeks. She looked down and saw my hands clasped around hers.  
"You came to Germany just to see me? Can't keep yourself straight for one day, can you Lyman?" She was trying to joke back, but I couldn't keep anything in any longer.  
"No, I can't." She looked back at my face, almost startled. "God, Donna, you've had me tied up in knots the last 12 hours."  
"Josh, I..."  
"Shhh." I silenced her by placing my hand over her mouth. "If you don't let me say this, I think I might burst. Donna, I couldn't keep anything straight while you were gone. It took your one call to remind me that I actually had work to do. Even then, most the time I was supposed to be working I was reading the e-mails you sent me. While I sat in meetings I wondered what kind of meetings you were in. When I sat in bed I wondered what the rooms you were staying in were like. I couldn't get you off my mind." And now, I would go in for the kill. "I can't think of any other way to say it than this." I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Donnatella Moss, I'm in love with you." 


	2. The Calm Before

AN: Hello Again. To my dear reviewer, Joy57, who noted that Donna's increase of health did not seem real, there's a reason she's doing so well. Not to be cliché, but it's always calm before the storm. She's woken up, but it isn't over yet. Trust me, you'll see. To my other reviewers: Sarah, thanks for reading! Glad to find another J/D freak! Ktis2fun, you're two cents really meant a lot to me! And lehcar412, don't cliffhangers just suck?! Just wait til the end of the chapter, it gets worse. Sorry for taking so long to update! There has been so much going on, but I will be updating a lot because I've gotten a lot written. Please review!!  
  
Her jaw actually dropped. And then her eyes teared up. Then, she got a sly smile. Her arm reached up around my neck and pulled me down. Our lips met a second time, this time deeper than before. I closed my eyes and let this moment surround us. When we separated, I had tears running down my face, as did she.

"Don't cry, Josh. I love you, too." I sighed in relief. I sat down on the edge of her bed and put my hand on her cheek.

"Oh, Donna, I was so scared. I had just been talking with the new NSA girl, Kate Harper, and out of nowhere phones started ringing and everyone's pager went off. CJ came running to my office and said that there had been an explosion. I was calling the people there and hospitals and news outlets but none of them could tell me anything other than it had been your car. Then Andy called Toby's cell phone and all she said is you were loaded into an ambulance. You're parents know that you're here, though. I called them before I left D.C."

"Thank you so much. They would lose it if they didn't get any information. In fact, would you mind if I called them?"

"Of course not!" She smiled and reached for the phone next to her bed. "I've got an errand I need to run, but I'll be back soon, okay?" She smiled and nodded. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Don't be gone too long." I leaned towards her and kissed her lightly.

"Believe me, I won't." I half skipped out of the room. I felt like I was on air. She loved me too! I got to the elevator and pressed the down button. Three floors passed and I was at the lobby, where the gift shop was located. I walked in and saw dozens of arrangements of flowers. Lilies, daisies, and tulips in every shade. But I wanted something special. Something that was more special. And there it was. A large bouquet of roses with a red ribbon tied around it. Perfect! I bought it immediately and smiled again. Perfect for my Donna. My beautiful Donna.

Meanwhile

Donna smiled as her mother talked to her on the phone.

"Seems like Josh has been taking wonderful care of you."

"Of course, Mom. He is my boss." She didn't want to inform her mother of what had happened just moments before. Not only was she still reeling from it, but she also worried for who might hear, if anyone was in the hallways. When you work in the White House, you get a tad paranoid.

"Donnatella, you know that boy looks at you as more than an assistant."

"Anything you say." As Donna spoke, she began to feel nauseous. No, not nauseous. Like something was tearing at her insides. "Mom, I have to go now. I'll talk to you soon." She set the phone down and immediately pressed the red button next to her bed. "Please, I need some..." She leaned over and blood began to pour out her mouth. Three nurses ran in and began to check her. They yelled a mass of things that Donna could not understand. She heard two things, though. The first: "Get the doctor in here, now!" The second was after she had been checked over and scanned with some machine that was so cold. It was "Pulmonary embolism! We need to get her to the OR now!" "Josh..." She mumbled. Then everything went dark.

Josh's POV

The door opened on the third floor and I stepped out. It was a bit noisy, but then again, all hospitals were. I checked the roses one more time to make sure they looked perfect. They were gorgeous. Just what Donna deserved. I turned the corner to Donna's room and stopped dead in my tracks. There was blood all over the floor. Some covered with paper, but most just spilled. I set the roses down as fast as I could and ran to the front desk. The nurse was sorting some files when I flew up.  
"Where's Donna Moss?"  
"I'm sorry sir, but..."  
"I am the Deputy Chief of Staff for the President of the United States. I have the codeword clearance of a three star general. Tell me where the hell Donnatella Moss is!"  
"She's in the OR."  
"Thank you." I ran off towards what I hoped was the OR. When I saw the doors that would usually block out civilians, I burst through it and kept going. A doctor grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Sorry, but I need to..."  
"Mr. Lyman." I looked up and saw it was the doctor who had talked to me before. "I'm afraid Donna's acquired a pulmonary embolism." 


End file.
